1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a fitting assembly for connecting an oil cooler to a radiator tank in a vehicle cooling system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automotive engines are generally cooled using a radiator for transferring heat from a liquid to cool the engine. Typically, the heat exchanger includes a pair of tanks with tubes connected therebetween for delivering fluid between the two tanks. An oil cooler may be disposed within at least one of the tanks. The header tanks include cooler openings for receiving an oil line that engages the oil cooler for delivering oil thereto.
A two-piece fitting assembly is traditionally disposed between the oil cooler and the radiator tank for sealing the fitting against the tank wall. The traditional two-piece fitting assembly includes a fitting defining a threaded inner wall and an integrated quick-connect having a threaded portion for engaging the inner wall of the fitting. The quick-connect includes a washer for engaging the outer wall of the radiator tank. The washer provides a downward force against the radiator tank that compresses the fitting against the wall of radiator tank.
Consequently, the traditional two-piece fitting assembly provides potential leak paths between the threads of the inner wall of the fitting and the quick-connect where oil may escape and leak into the radiator tank. Further, the additional quick-connect component increases manufacturing processes and overall costs.